


Minions

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wedding Receptions, Wedding Receptions Gone Wrong, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Minons!  Kick dance them to death!"





	Minions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



The wedding cake exploded halfway through the reception. “Grey Dawn is going to be so pissed off,” muttered Hans, as he and his new husband started shooting at the fleet of ninjas the super villain had sent as a ‘gift.’

But he was well-prepared for such an event. “Minions!” Hans shouted. “Kick-dance them to death!”

“Excellent choice, love,” said Hal. He was already starting to fight a path through the costumed soldiers to the Rolls Royce he’d hired for the ceremony, thankful that the children had left before the reception had really gotten into full swing. 

The sound of minion flesh meeting ninja flesh filled the air as they rushed away, off to a hopefully private and violence-free honeymoon.


End file.
